Stand By You
by PowerColour
Summary: Finn helps Rachel get through her bullying at school while Rachel fights with her insecurities. Lots of Finchel moments.
1. Breakeven

Hello Readers! Thank you for choosing to read my Fic :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any characters recognised are property or Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television.

Enjoy! Because I enjoyed writing this :)

* * *

><p>The sun pierced through the window like a knife through paper. The hallway was empty and the school deadly silent with the exception of the clock ticking away. Tick.. tick.. tick..<p>

Rachel emerged into the empty hall. She was wearing a white shirt with blue stripes trailing the length of the shirt, her sleeves were rolled up halfway up her forearm and her shirt was neatly tucked into her clad skirt that fell just above her knees. Her Long brown hair cascaded down her upper back and over her shoulders. She was walking to her locker hugging her books as she paced.

The bell rang out and in an instant the school came to life with chatting and laughter. She continued to walk to her locker.

"Hey dwarf!" Santana sneered out.

Rachel looked down to her feet as Santana and her flock of Cherrios laughed at Santana's comment.

"Santana! What did I tell you about calling Rachel names?" Finn said in a raised and protective tone. Finn walked up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ugh. Whatever Finn." The Latino said bluntly as she turned away and marched off followed by her flock of Cherrios too.

"Hey" He whispered into her ear as he tightened her grip on her waist.

Rachel turned around and buried her face into his chest before looking up at him.

"Hey" she said trying to hold back tears "Thank you Finn, She Ju-" He interrupted her mid sentence as he kissed her gently and informed her that it was okay. He took her hand and they walk off towards Rachel's locker and then to the cafeteria for lunch.

x

Later that day at Glee Club rehearsals Finn and Rachel were obviously sitting next to each other, as they did every week. Rachel was holding Finn's hand, tightly, as Quinn was performing 'Breakeven' by The Script. She was scared and she had reason to be. Quinn was after Finn and she couldn't do much about it. She grabbed his upper arm as she looked at them while singing the chorus while Santana and Brittney back her up.

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>(One still in love<br>while the other one's leaving)  
>I'm falling to pieces,<br>(Cuz when a heart breaks  
>no it don't break even)<em>

Rachel looked up at Finn who looked disinterested by it all. He noticed he looking and cracked her a smile before kissing her. Quinn's voice spike when she saw him kiss Rachel, jealously got the better of her.

"Finn! I'm singing you a song and you're kissing that dwarf!" She looked at Rachel and then looked at Finn before saying "You should be with **me** not that thing!" She hissed at Rachel.

Finn shot out of his seat to defend Rachel.

"Don't you **dare **talk about Rachel that way!" he paused before continuing "She is 1000x better that you ever will be!" He turned around to his girlfriend to confirm this statement. Rachel allowed herself a small smile before mouthing "Thank you"

"Ugh! Stop flirting, it's ugly!" Quinn hissed at them.

The Glee club fell silent for a few moments before Mercedes stood up and said "Quinn, you had your chance with Finn and you blew it." She said while pointing at Puck.

"Hey don't drag me into this! Me and Finn are cool now, right?" he looked over to Finn for reassurance.

"Yeah we're cool" He said nodding at Puck

"UGH! I **HATE** YOU DWARF!" Quinn screamed before storming out of the room.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, Hope you liked it! ReviewFavorite/Subscribe Thank you!

New chapter up soon :)


	2. Late Nights

Hello Readers! Thank you for choosing to read my Fic :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any characters recognised are property or Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television.

Enjoy! Because I enjoyed writing this :)

* * *

><p>The next night, when the moon dangled in the night sky and the stars shone brightly, Finn and Rachel were snuggling next to one another on Finn's back porch.<p>

Finn looked down at Rachel who had fallen asleep and he smiled at her before reaching for his phone. He took a photo of her and put it on Facebook. He tagged her and put the caption 'My sleeping beauty' .

He got up carefully, trying not wake her as he did and put the blanket on the small girl before going inside to phone Rachel's dads.

"Hello, Mr. Berry?" He said cautiously

"Hi Finn, How are you?"

"I'm okay, I just wanted to let you know I'm bringing Rachel home since she's fallen asleep" He smiled to himself and looked out to where Rachel was sleeping

"Oh no it's fine Finn, She could just sleep over at yours right? Your mum and Burt are out of town for awhile?"

"Well yeah bu-"

"Haha, Finn it's okay! We trust you with Rachel"

"Okay.. Thank you, Good night Mr. Berry"

"Finn, how many more times? Hiram? Good night, look after our baby"

Finn flipped his phone closed and went out to retrieve Rachel from the bench outside. He stepped out and looked at the bench which was empty and his heart skipped a beat but before he could do anything he was being attacked from behind followed closely by giggling.

"Haha I've got you Finn" Rachel said in between giggles

He turned around and saw Rachel standing there with an adorable smile on her face.

"Hi" she said as she pulled herself closer to him and kissed him. Finn responded by pick her up in a bridal fashion and kissing her before walking forward, towards the pool.

"You wouldn't" She said with a devilish smile knowing he would

"Try me" Finn shouted as he jumped in with Rachel in arms.

x

About an hour after Finn and Rachel's late night swim they were cuddled by the fire when Rachel spoke up

"I'm going to get changed" She said as she got up

"Oka- Wait what? you have nothing to change into?" Finn said puzzled

"I have a spare clothes in your room for 'emergencies'" She said as she winked at him, then leaving the room. A puzzled Finn was left waiting for her.

20 minutes later Rachel walk down the stairs in one of Finn's Football T-Shirts and her spare underwear. She strutted into the room and said "What do you think?" while doing a twirl. Finn didn't realise he was gorping at her as he scanned her from head to toe, impressed at her ability to pull off the look. He was daydream as to what he might do when Rachel interrupted his thoughts.

"Finn? You there?" she said giggling

She walked over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap. "You don't mind if I borrow this T-shirt do you?" She said as she bit her lip "No, you look better in it than me!" she giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I Love you Rachel" Finn said looking down at his beautiful girlfriend resting on his shoulder. She looked up and kissed him "I love you too Finn" she paused "So much.." They remained by the fire all night and fell asleep with Rachel's head on Finn's chest.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this! FavoriteReview/Subscribe :) Happy reading!

Next chapter up soon, Maybe today? :)


	3. Rebound

Hello Readers! Thank you for choosing to read my Fic :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any characters recognised are property of Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television.

Enjoy! Because I enjoyed writing this :)

* * *

><p>Finn pulled up to Rachel's house. he honked the horn and watch as she came running out of her house.<p>

"Hey! It's so cold outside!" she said after kissing him

"Yeah, it is! So 1st of December eh? only 18 days until your birthday Rach" He said with his classic 'up to no good' grin

"Oh god don't remind me!" She said laughing while Finn backed out of the driveway.

x

They arrived at WMHS 10 minutes later, after a detour for coffees to go. Rachel stepped out of the truck and immediately froze as she felt a cold stare. She cautiously turned around and spotted Quinn watching them, watching her.

"_What is wrong with her? It's like she's crazy! Why can't she accept that Finn loves me! But what if he doesn't? what if I'm a rebound? Oh god!"_ Rachel turned to Finn who had his arms folded over the bonnet of his truck. She gave him a distressed face as a tear ran down her face. He walked over to her and took her hand and was about to walk into school when he felt he tug back on his hand.

"What's up Rach?" He asked worried Quinn had gotten to her

"You love me right? Not Quinn or Santana but me?" She asked as another tear escaped he eyes and rolled down her face

Finn looked quiet hurt by this but before he could say anything Rachel asked 'Am I a rebound?' It took Finn a few seconds to register what was just said but when he did he let her hands go and took a few steps back. A single tear ran down his face.

"No." was all he said before turning around and walking off in the direction of the main entrance ignoring Rachel's peals for him to come back. He felt like his heart had just been ripped in two.

Rachel stood there bawling her eyes out as she watched the love of her life, walking away from her because of her insecurities and she could do nothing to stop it. Her pleads for him to stop became quieter each time she opened her mouth. "Finn.. please.. come.. back.." she wiped away some tears. She remember Quinn was watching them. She snapped around and saw Quinn still standing there, lapping it up. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" She screamed across the school car park before she fell to her knees. She knew it wasn't Quinn's fault. She said it and she hurt Finn, all Quinn did is watch but she couldn't bear it being her own fault.

x

Rachel sat in Glee Club waiting for Finn to arrive. She didn't see him at lunch, she searched everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly the handle of the door began to open and Rachel prayed it would be Finn but as the door opened and Mr. Schuster walk in she raised he hand.

"Yes Rachel?" He asked with a smile

"Can I sing something?" she asked trying to keep the tears at bay

"Sure Rachel" he answered softly before taking a seat

Rachel got up, walked over the band and told them what song and then walked to the front. She turned and looked at the door as one tear escaped her eyes.

"Th-i-i-s" Her voice was croaky after crying so much so she cleared her throat and then continued.

"This is 'Don't You Remember' By Adele" She said, beginning to sing she looked at the door once more.

_"When will I see you again  
>You left with no goodbye<br>Not a single a word was said  
>No final kiss to seal any sins<br>I had no idea in the state we were in_

I know I have a fickle heart  
>And a bitterness and a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head<p>

The rest of the Glee Club joined in for the chorus

_But don't you remember  
>Don't you remember<br>The reason you left me before  
>Baby, please remember me once more<em>

When was the last time  
>You thought of me<br>Oh have you completely erased me from your memory  
>I often think about where I went wrong<br>The more I do the less I know

I know I have a fickle heart  
>And a bitterness and a wandering eye and a heavi-"<p>

Rachel was interrupted mid song by the one and only Quinn Fabray "Shut up!" She walked over to Rachel and slapped her squarely across the face. Rachel fell to the floor and let a sob escape her lips. She didn't care about the throbbing mark on her face or that the 5'4 blond was towering over her, no, she cared that Finn wasn't there.

"QUINN! HAVE YOU GONE MAD? Mercades screamed running over to Rachel who had yet to move

"Ugh! Puck get off me!" She moaned as Puck handed her over to who marched her to Figgin's office.

x

Rachel was picked up by her father Leroy but refused to talk to him or Hiram. There was a soft knock at the door followed by a sharp "Go away!" Rachel had her head buried in her pillow with her Finn necklace in her hand. The door clicked open and someone walked in. She snapped annoyed someone had ignored her "I said leave m-" She saw Finn leaning against her door with a sort of sad, disheartened look on his face. She just wanted to run over to him and hold him but she wasn't sure if they were even still together anymore.

"Finn.. why are you here?" she said looking down at his feet

There was a long pause before Finn finally spoke up

"I guess I just wanted to check if you were okay.." He did his cheesy half smile

_I can't believe I doubted him.. I'm so stupid._

"You could have done that over the phone" she took a few steps closer "Finn.. I'm sorry about this morning. I should never have doubted you, I'm such an idiot.."

"You're not an idiot Rachel.. But that really hurt.." He looked down "I'm sorry I have to go" He said as tears ran down his face and opened he the door and quickly walked out leaving a very fragile Rachel behind.

Finn closed the front door and walked over to his truck, he was about to reach for his truck door handle when he heard Rachel's voice shout his name. He turned around and saw Rachel standing at the door with tears streaming down her face. She ran towards him and when she got to him she wrapped her arms around him.

"Please Finn, don't leave me? I love you" she said clinging on to him refusing to let go when she felt his arms tighten around her and his lips kissing her forehead. She looked up and kissed him. They stood there for 5 minutes. Rachel was only wearing her pink pyjamas with gold stars.

"I love you too Rachel, so much.."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying this! :) ReviewFavorite/Subscribe


	4. Slushie

Hello Readers! Thank you for choosing to read my Fic :) This is continuing from the last chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any characters recognised are property of Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television.

* * *

><p>"Please come inside Finn?" Rachel said worriedly looking up at her boyfriend "I don't want you to leave tonight..." She buried her head into his chest.<p>

"Okay" he said in between kissing her forehead "come on, you must be freezing" He picked her up and carried her inside past her dads. Rachel's dads had seen what had happened but thought it best to let the young couple sort it for themselves. They arrived at Rachel's room; he walked in cautiously, trying his best to comfort the fragile girl currently in his arms. Rachel was staring up Finn as he placed her down on her bed.

"I love you" she said as he stood back up. She held his hand and looked him in the eyes and repeated herself. Finn knelt down on one knee beside her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you too Rachel, Forever..." He looked her dead in the eyes before saying "and always."

They lent in to kiss, their lips crashing together, only breaking contact for air. Rachel lies down in her bed and Finn flicks on his shoes and slides in next to her. Rachel wrapped her arms around him and Finn the same. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

Rachel's dads came up an hour later, the feared something had happened because there was no sound coming from her room. Once they were at the door and slowly opened it, they were met by Finn and Rachel sleeping. Hiram watch with awe and held Leroy's hand. "Come on, let's leave them be" Hiram said. Leroy nodded and reached to the light switch before shutting the bedroom door.

X

Rachel opened her eyes and then immediately shut them again, allowing time for her eyes to adjust to the light. She blinked a few more times before her eyes were fully open. She looked over at Finn and watched him sleep.

_He looks so cute... Should I wake him up? But those lips... Who's the sleeping beauty now? _She smiled to herself as thoughts darted through her head.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rachel was startled as she looked to see Finn awake and smiling "You." she said with a smile

"Nice thoughts?" he said after he'd kissed her good morning.

"Mmm... Yes..." Rachel stared up into his deep hazel brown eyes.

"Good morning you two" Leroy said from Rachel's doorway "Good night's sleep?"

"Yes daddy" She looked at Finn and then back to Leroy "very good" she said with a loving smile

"Take a look outside princess" he said before going back down stairs. Rachel jumped out of bed and went to the window. "Finn! Look, it snowed last night!" Finn casually walked to the window "That looks pretty think..." he glanced over to his car and saw it was snowed it "Aww damn it, my cars snowed in!" Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him downstairs. "Morning princess, morning Finn." Hiram stood at the stove making porridge "Good morning Mr. Ber- Hiram" Finn smiled at Hiram then Rachel. "Well done Finn!" He laughed then said "Now, Rachel go and get changed or you'll be late for school!" Rachel groaned "Yes dad..." Before she left, she planted a kiss on Finn's lips. "I won't be long, promise." Then she left.

Hiram smiled "So, what happened last night?" Finn looked worried "Nothing happened I swear, I had a top and my trousers on!" Finn tried to stress the point.

Hiram looked at Finn confused before realizing what he was talking about "Oh! Hahaha! I meant why was Rachel crying and what was the argument about?" Finn felt like an idiot "Oh right... Rachel thought I was having like second thoughts about our relationship and asked me if she was a rebound. I got a bit upset and left..." He hung his head in shame "She went to Glee and sang a song for me but I wasn't there and Quinn slapped her for it..." Hiram's face turned to a face Finn had never seen it make before, anger. "Thank you Finn." Just at that moment Rachel burst into the room in a red polka dot dress with white knee socks with little red ribbons on them with a white beret. "I hope you're going to wear a coat young girl" Hiram stated "yes obviously dad!" she said while pulling Finn out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

X

Finn and Rachel walk into WMHS hand in hand and were half way down the hall to Rachel's locker when someone shouted Finn's name. He flipped around. Karofsky came towards Rachel with slushie in hand. She scream at the ice could substance hitting her face. Finn looked at Rachel then at Karofsky who was walking away. He run up behind him and pushed him over and shouted at him "What... Did I... Tell you... About.. Slushies... and Rachel?" in between punches. While Rachel was turned on by Finn's manly actions she thought it would be better if she stopped it. "Finn!" she screeched "Stop it!" He stood up immediately and walked over to her. "I'm sorry Rachel..." She pulled him closer and whispered "that was hot" she bit her bottom lip "Thank you Finn." She smiled at him. "Come Rachel, let's get you cleaned up." He took her hand and led her to the nearest toilet.

Finn whipped the slushie of her face and started rinsing her hair. "I think cola is Karofsky's favourite flavour" Rachel said as she licked her lips. Finn smiled at her before bending down to kiss her. "There it's all gone I think" Rachel looked in the mirror and said "Thank you Finn, you're so chivalrous" She kissed his cheek and took his hand in her own then left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>New Chapter up very soon I promise :) ReviewFavourite/Subscribe Thank you all :)


	5. Sirens

Hello Readers! Thank you for choosing to read my Fic :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any characters recognised are property of Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television.

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing at her locker changing out her books when she felt a sharp pull on her hair pulling her away from the lockers and on to the floor. Quinn stood over her. Rachel tried to scream but Quinn just kicked her in the stomach. She coughed and spluttered while gasping for air.<p>

"Hey dwarf." she looked at Rachel with fire in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Rachel was scared and Quinn could see it.

"I want my boyfriend back. So you're going to break up with him and he'll come back to me and I'll become prom queen." Rachel's eyes filled with tears "Stop crying! Ugh you always cry!" Quinn kicked her again. Rachel let out a sob before Quinn continued "And if you don't break up with him, or you tell anyone about this... I'll make your life a living hell." Rachel looked up at Quinn's eyes, she was mad without power. "You already do! I'll never break up with Finn, Never!" Quinn went ballistic. She kicked Rachel and punched her face. When she was done with Rachel she just left her there, crying. At the end of the hallways she turned around and shouted "STOP CRYING!"

X

Finn was sitting in Glee club waiting for Rachel to arrive. He turned around to Kurt. "Have you seen Rachel?" Quinn was listening in and smiled to herself at what she'd done.

Kurt gave him a confused look "Huh? No. She's normally with you isn't she?"

Mercades burst into the room, she was out of breath. "Finn... Come... with me... quickly!" she said in between gasps. Finn stood up slowly with a confused face. "What's happened Mercades?"

"Its Rachel" Finn's face dropped and he run out of the room followed by the Glee club with the exception of Quinn. Finn was running down the hall and turned around the corner and froze in his tracks. Rachel lay there, lifeless. "RACHEL" Finn screamed as tears fell down his face. He ran to her side. "Rachel? Rachel, open your eyes" He picked up her hand and held it tight. The rest of the group caught up with Finn. Puck ran next to Finn. "Dude, you take her to the medical room and I'll call an ambulance. Finn nodded as he picked up his girlfriend and carried her with the head resting on his chest. He whispered to her "Hold on Rachel, please..."

20 minutes later the paramedics were rushing Rachel out of the school and into the back of the ambulance. Finn was holding her hand the whole time. "Finn you go with her, we'll follow" Puck shouted from his car.

X

2 Hours later the Glee club, Mr. Schue, Mr & Mr Berry and Carol were all waiting for news on Rachel. The Doctor stepped out and was immediately swarmed with questions. "Please! Let me speak!" The room fell silent "Thank you" He cleared his throat then continued "Rachel has suffered server internal bleeding, believed to be caused by an assault" Leroy Berry couldn't take it anymore "Is she okay?" The doctor sighed "She'll live." He walked out of the room and left the news to sink in. Finn was just about to sit down when he came back in again "Who's Finn?" He stood up "That's me" the doctor smiled. "Come with me please" They both stepped outside. "Rachel's been asking for you, I guess you're her boyfriend?" He nodded "Well, I'll let you two talk first before the rest can see her. Down the hall, second door on the left." The doctor walked off down the corridor to carry on with his day.

Finn ran to Rachel's room. He opened the door to see her lying on the hospital bed, wires attached to her. A tear ran down his eye.

"Rachel?"

She slowly opened her eyes "Hey" she spoke slowly and with pain in her voice

"Rachel, what happened?" Finn sat down next to her and held her hand tightly

Rachel remembered what happened and then remembered what Quinn said.

_**I want my boyfriend back. So you're going to break up with him and he'll come back to me and I'll become prom queen and if you don't break up with him, or you tell anyone about this... I'll make your life a living hell."**_

"I can't tell you Finn." She looked away from him as tears began streaming down her face

"Please Rachel" Finn was genuinely worried about her "Please tell me..." he moved her hand towards him and kissed it. Rachel wanted to tell him everything. How Quinn threatened her and how she attacked her and how she said she'd get Finn back but she couldn't.

"Kiss me." Finn looked at the small girl; he saw the tears in her eyes. He stood up and he put his lips a fingers width apart. "I love you" and with that he placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and he had one hand on the side of her head and the other on her waist. The broke apart and she whispered in his ear "It was Quinn..." Finn slowly raised his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Quinn did this to you?" Finn had no expression on his face and his voice was croaky. Rachel bit her lip and nodded slowly. Finn was about to leave the room when Rachel raised her voice to say "Finn, Please don't go..." He turned around and nodded. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She wrapped herself around him and began to cry. Finn hugged her and stroked her hair to try to calm her down. "It's okay Rachel, you're safe now." She looked up "You're safe now..." He repeated to her. Rachel fell asleep in his arms. Once he was sure she was asleep he got up and left the room to tell the others what he'd just been told.

* * *

><p>Thank you again for reading! :) ReviewFavourite/Subscribe :)


	6. Marry You

Hello Readers! Thank you for choosing to read my Fic :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any characters recognised are property of Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television.

Continued from Chapter 5 :)

* * *

><p>The waiting room door clicked open and Finn walked in and shut the door behind him, no emotion on his face. Leroy stood up and asked "How is she?" Finn didn't answer him instead he fell backwards on to the door and slowly slid down it. "Finn? How is Rachel?" once again he gave no answer. His whispered something no one could quiet work out. Puck bent down beside him to hear what he was saying. He stood up in shock and slowly repeated what he'd just heard. "It was Quinn." The room was silent.<p>

X

Rachel woke up the next day. She couldn't remember where she was, or why for that matter. She attempted to get out of bed but cried out in pain. Rachel didn't notice Finn was sleeping in the chair next to her bed but once she screamed he jumped up to try to help her.

"Rachel lie back down! You can't get out of bed yet..."

"Well I know that Finn!" She hissed but felt bad once she saw Finn look down, sadness printed across his face

"Sorry..." She moved her hand and rested it on top of his and squeezed it to gain his attention. Once he looked up she mouthed the words "I Love you" and he smiled back at her. Rachel scanned the rest of her room and looked over to where Finn had been sleeping and by the looks of it; he stayed the night, by her side.

"Did you stay here last night?" She asked looking up with him with love in her eyes. Finn wasn't saying much so simply nodded. Rachel attempted to lean up a bit; which caught Finn's attention but before he could do anything, Rachel was on his lips. He reciprocated the kiss and immediately deepened it. They separated for air but their forehead's remained in contact with one another. Finn gently placed his big hand on her neck supporting her jaw. A single tear ran down his face as he thought about what had happened to Rachel.

"Finn..." She looked in his eyes as she spoke

"What's the matter?" she said as she rubbed his face dry with her thumb

"I thought I'd lost you Rachel..." He said looking back into her big brown eyes. Rachel was going to saw something but Finn continued. "When I turned around the corner and saw you lying there... Well I thought my heart had stopped beating." He paused "Rachel, I love you so much... I want to marry you one day and have beautiful children with you. You are _**everything**_ to me..." Finn never once broke eye contact with Rachel as he said this.

Rachel could feel a few tears stream down her face. "You want to... marry me?" Rachel said with a small smile as Finn nodded in response. "And have children with... me?" Finn looked at her confused. "Who else is there? I love you and only you Rachel. Always remember that." Rachel planted her lips to his and wrapped her hands around his neck. They broke for air and she giggled "I love you too Finn." He pulled her into an embrace and she felt so safe in his arms, she had forgotten about her stomach and how much it hurt. She just concentrated on Finn.

X

Carol had tried to convince Finn to go home and to go to school but he refused, he refused to leave Rachel's side. His mother understood but felt it was worth a try.

Later that day, While Finn sat with Rachel and talked when he received a text from Kurt informing him that Quinn had been arrested on charges of assault. He smiled. Quinn got her just disserves. Rachel caught his smile. "What are you smiling at?" she said as she poked him "Quinn was arrested." Rachel froze "arrested?" Finn nodded. "But... I only told you..." Finn looked at Rachel wondering what she was getting at. "FINN! I TRUSTED YOU" Rachel screamed as tears rolled down her face. Finn stepped back from Rachel both scared and confused. "YOU IDIOT FINN!" and with that he looked at her with disbelief. "I'm sorry" He whispered before he turned around and left the room. Rachel realised what she'd said and tried to get out of bed to chase after him. She pulled all the wires off her and the room filled with alarms and Rachel slipped off the bed. She hit the floor hard. She couldn't move her legs. She started to panic; breathing heavily, tears rolling down her face and her vision blacking out. She closed her eyes as sounds became weaker. "Rachel?" she opened her eyes to see a tall figure kneeling next to her. "Finn..." She whispered. He held her close "It's okay Rachel, I'm here!" He said. "CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE?" and like that a bunch of nurses rushed in and took over. They lifted her back on to her bed and started wheeling her out of her room. Finn was running alongside her holding her hand. "Don't... Don't let her... get me... Finn" He was about to reply but a nurse pulled him away from her as she was rushed into theatre. "I LOVE YOU RACHEL! STAY STRONG" Finn shouted from behind the wall of nurses.

* * *

><p>Will Rachel survive? Why was she so upset? what will happen to Finchel?<p>

You'll have to find out in the next chapter ;)

***Starting a new story soon! Finchel story set in NYC. Finn and Rachel are about to meet for the very first time***

As always! Favorite/Review/Subscribe! Thank you for all the nice reviews, It makes my day :)


	7. Baby Steps

Hello Readers! Thank you for choosing to read my Fic :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any characters recognised are property of Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television.

Continued from chapter 6 :)

* * *

><p>Rachel slowly opened her eyes. Scared and confused she called out for Finn but her throat was so dry that she simply made a squeak. She tried again and got the same result. She looked around and the room and saw lots of wires and machines. She spotted a nurse doing something in the corner of the room. Since she couldn't talk, she coughed to try to get her attention and it worked. The nurse turned around to look at Rachel to see what she wanted. She signalled for something to drink and the nurse responded by smiling and turning back around to pour Rachel a drink. Moments later Rachel was gulping down icy cold water and it was pure bliss. "Thank you so much!" but the nurse simply smiled and walked off to continue what she was doing. "Um, I don't suppose you've seen my boyfriend?" she turned around "Big guy? Brown hair?" Rachel smiled "Yeah that's the one" The nurse smiled back before continuing. "Well, he slept by your side last night. He refused to leave you. And literally just woke up and went to go to the toilet. But before he left he kissed your forehead and I thought that was very sweet." Rachel couldn't help but smile and with that Finn entered the room. He didn't realise that Rachel was awake because he was exhausted. He slumped back into his chair and closed his eyes. "Finn?" she asked softly "Five more minutes Rachel" He rolled over to face away from her. Rachel began to smile. Finn's eyes opened "Rachel" He got out of his seat and went over to her and grabbed her hand. "Rachel!" he exclaimed but she simply pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips touched, at first lightly but Finn deepened the kiss. She squeezed his hand when they pulled apart. "I love you Rachel. Don't you ever scare me like that again?"<p>

X

Finn and Rachel were chatting when the doctor walked in. "Ah, Hello Rachel" She smiled "Hello" he picked up her charts and asked "How are you feeling today Rachel" she looked over to Finn "Much better thank you" She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "That's good to hear" Finn interrupted their conversation "Sorry, but what actually happened to her?" The doctor looked up from the charts "Well, it seems that in surgery we missed a puncture that started bleeding out when Rachel stood up right. But we've fixed it and you're good as new" He said smiling at her "Now how about we try and get you walking again and then you can be out of here!" Rachel nodded. Finn helped her out of bed and stood her up right. It took a few moments for Rachel to find her balance but when she did she looked over the Finn and the doctor and smiled. She slowly picked her leg up and slightly moved it forward and then the same for the other leg. She repeated this, getting faster each time. She ran the rest of the distance to Finn and wrapped her arms around him. "You'll be out of here in no time Rachel." He turned to the nurse and whispered something to her. She disappeared out of the room. Returning a few moments later with Rachel's favourite red dress. "Your fathers brought this in for you" Rachel's face lit up "I love that dress!" she said as she reached out for it.

A while later, Rachel walked into the visitors room. She saw her dads sleeping side-by-side and other members of the Glee club sleeping. "Aww so cute" She said turning back towards Finn. "RACHEL?" She span around and saw Kurt perked up. "OMG Rachel! How are you?" she giggled "I'm okay thanks" Kurt's shout woke everyone up and Rachel was surrounded by her friends and family.

* * *

><p>Sorry for it being such a small chapter.. I just felt it would be good to leave it there. (It actually looked bigger on Word :L )<p>

Thank you for reading :) Review/Favourite/Subscribe :)


	8. Stikes and Spares

Hello Readers! Thank you for choosing to read my Fic :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any characters recognised are property of Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television.

* * *

><p>In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,<br>And all this devotion I never knew at all,  
>And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released,<br>And the arms of the ocean,  
>Deliver me.<p>

Never let me go, never let me go.  
>Never let me go, never let me go.<p>

Deliver me.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
>Never let me go, never let me go.<p>

Deliver me.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
>Never let me go, never let me go.<p>

Never let me go, never let me go.  
>Never let me go, never let me go.<p>

Rachel breathed in heavily after sing her heart out for the last note. The Glee club stood up in applause at Rachel's talent. She looked over to Finn who was cheering and clapping the loudest and she couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. stood up and walked over to her. "Welcome back Rachel! Glee club hasn't quite been the same without you." There was a quiet nod of agreement throughout the room. Rachel sat down next to Finn and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her and she got that feeling, the feeling she always gets when she's with him.

X

The rest of the day went past and nothing had happened to her. No name calling, No Slushie facials, No looks. In fact it was one of Rachel's best days. Her best day was when she finally got Finn, the love of her life. Even Santana was being nice. "Hi Rachel, I was wondering if you wanted to come out bowling with some of the Glee Club and the Cherrios?" Rachel was taken back by this offer; surely it was too good to be true? "Urmm..." She hesitated before nodding "Sure" she said trying to compose a smile. "Great!" Santana beamed "I'll text you the details" She smiled at Rachel before turning around and walking away. Rachel couldn't shake the feeling that Santana was up to no good. She was pondering what it might be when her thoughts were interrupted by Finn gently wrapping his arms around her waist and slowly and placing kisses on her neck. Rachel's head slowly rolled back and her eyes closed as she let out a quiet moan. A smile quickly spread across her face. She put up a feeble attempt to stop him. "Finn... Stop..." He pulled her in closer and started nipping at her neck, ever so gently. Another moan escaped her lips. She slowly turned around to face him. He lent into kiss her. Rachel closed her eyes in anticipation for the kiss but Finn only kissed the corner of her mouth and slowly pulled away with a massive grin on his face. Rachel stepped back. "Finn! You can't tease me like that!" She said pleading as she crossed her arms. He slowly stepped towards her and placed his arms around her small frame once more. He gently pecked her lips. Once... Twice... Three times before deepening the kiss. He pulled away to see that Rachel was satisfied with the kiss. "That's better." She teased. "Happy Birthday Rachel" She smiled at him. "Thank you Finn" She said before kissing him, teasing him the same way he teased her.

It was Rachel's 18th Birthday as she was going to enjoy it.

X

Rachel's day had started at 07:00 on Friday the 18th of December. She slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm. She groaned before slowly rolling over to turn it off and then slipped out of her bed and wondered over to her window. Snow was all she could see and she loved it. A smiled erupted into her face. But it wasn't the snow that made her smile... Finn's truck pulled up outside her house and he stepped out. Rachel ran out of her room and down the stairs. She almost pushed her dad over trying to get the door. He was about the knock on the door when if flung open and Rachel jumped onto him. He stumbled on the ice but he kept his balance. "Finn!" She said tightening her grip around his neck. "Hey Rachel" he started walking into the house with her still attached to him. He placed her down before kissing her passionately. "Rachel?" She quickly snapped away from Finn and turned around to see her dads standing in the hallway behind them. "Are you going to say hello to us at all today?" She'd forgotten she completely blanked them on her rush to see Finn. "Sorry Daddy... Good morning?" Leroy smile at her "Go and get dressed for school" She nodded and ran up the stairs, out of sight.

X

"Finn, Santana asked me if I wanted to go bowling with her, some Glee members and some Cherrios and I was hoping you'd come with me?" She asked cautiously still in his arms. "Santana?" He was puzzled as to why she would ask her but he quickly agreed to go.

X

"STRIKE" Puck screamed at the top of his voice. He strutted over to the guys and individually accepted the high-fives being offered to him. "Nice one Puck" Finn offered up "Thanks man." Finn smiled "Rachel, It's your turn!" Rachel dreaded it because she'd guttered every ball she'd bowled so far. She walked over to her ball; a small, light and pink ball and picked it up. Finn took up position behind her. "Gently" He whispered into her ear. She shivered as she got Goosebumps at his comment. He placed his hand on top of hers and guided her. The ball came flying out of her hand and she closed her eyes. There were screams of joy and Rachel opened her eyes and found herself screaming too. She turned to Finn who was laughing "We did it!" He smiled "You did it Rachel, I let go of your hand..." Rachel smiled and playfully pushed him. He pulled her in and kissed her and she immediately reciprocated the kiss. They broke for air and they both grinned at each other. She turned around and walked over to the girls and was immediately swapped by congratulations then and group hug.

A Few hours passed and Rachel had won 2 games of 6 and she was quite pleased with herself. Everyone had said their goodbyes at the bowling alley and Finn had taken Rachel to his house, it was empty because his parents had gone away for the weekend. They walked up to Finn's room, hand in hand, Rachel leading the way. Once they were inside things quickly started to heat up. Rachel jumped on Finn and started passionately kissing him. He span her around and pushed her up against the door. She began planting soft kisses on her neck, which became love bites. Rachel moaned and this compelled him more. "Finn... Take me." She moaned again "I need you now!" Finn looked up at his beautiful girlfriend. "Are you sure Rachel?" He paused "Only if you're ready?" Rachel locked eye contact with him. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Ah! Finchel Love! Review if you want more!<p>

Favorite/Subscribe/Review! It show me you care :')


	9. Hot Chocolate

Thank you to all the people who continue to read this story.

This chapter moves the story from a T to an M so, you've been warned :)

Enjoy reading, If you like it, Review it? I like hearing what you have to say :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any characters recognisable from Glee. Property of Ryan Murphy and Fox Broadcasting.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready."<p>

Finn picked her up from off the door, and then gently threw Rachel onto the bed, at her words. He then jumped on top of her, continuing to cover her in passionate, lingering kisses. Rachel was overwhelmed with sensations of need and passion which only heightened once she felt him harden against the inside of her upper leg.

Rachel tugged at the base of his shirt, a sign that Finn was wearing way too many clothes right now. Finn looked down at her and what she was doing and obeyed her command; he slipped off his shirt leaving his muscular upper body on show. Rachel's hands started to explore his body. Every curve, every dip and every bump. Rachel's heart was racing.

Sensations that Rachel had never felt before rushed through her body. She wanted to be with Finn completely, and she wanted it now. Her hands lowered to the zipper of his jeans. She unzipped them, and struggled to pull them off. Finn took his attention away from her neck, and quickly helped her to pull them off, leaving him in his boxers. Finn thought this was unfair because here he was in his boxers with a massive hard on and Rachel was still fully clothed. Thankfully Rachel decided to wear a dress that night. He trailed the contours of her body and back until he reached the zipper. He pulled at it and the dress fell to her feet. Finn was taken back by her beauty.

"You're absolutely beautiful Rachel" Rachel blushed at his comment. "You're not too bad yourself" she said with a wink.

He once again he found his way to her back, and unclasped her bra. She let it slip off and Finn stopped to look at her once more. She was absolutely perfect. Her breasts were the perfect size and shape. His lifted his hands up to them, so that he could feel what perfection felt like.

Finn wanted to take his time on Rachel's body; Finn slowly kissed down her neck to her shoulder and collarbone and upon reaching her breast, began to suck on her nipple. Her body arched into his as she ran her fingers through his hair, moaning as he sucked.

"Oh God," Rachel moaned out, head falling back, eyes closed, as his hands slid up her thighs. Finn lowered his fingers and found them at the top of her panties. He stopped sucking at her nipple to concentrate on her panties. Without hesitation, Finn ripped them off her body and threw them over his shoulder. He pulled away from Rachel and stared into her eyes as she watched him lower down. Rachel moved to do the same to Finn. They were now both completely naked.

Finn's eyes widened as he looked at her entrance. She was so wet for him. He then reached over to the drawer and pulled out a box of condoms. He took one and was about to open up the package when Rachel grabbed it out of his hands.

"Let me." Rachel barked

Finn was already extremely hard and the feeling of her small hands rolling the condom onto him was making it very hard to control himself. He slowly lowered himself onto her, and placed himself at her entrance. She just looked up at him and nodded. With that, Finn gently slid into her, causing groans and moans to escape from both of them. The sounds she was making were driving him insane, and he began to pull out, and then thrust back into her. He quickly found a rhythm they were both suited to. "Finn!" She screamed out his name as they both came to their climax. "Just hold on a little longer baby" Finn moaned as he fell over the edge. One final thrust and it was over. Finn stayed inside her for a little longer before he gently pulled out and lay next to his beautiful girlfriend.

"I love you Rachel" He looked into her eyes and smiled.

They got under the covers and Rachel cuddled next to him and started nuzzling her forehead into his neck, just under his jaw. She whispered "I love you too Finn" They fell asleep soon after.

X

The next day Rachel woke up and looked over to the other side of the bed. Finn wasn't there. Rachel began worrying. She jumped out of the bed and put on her dressing gown and slipper then walked over to the door. She stopped to see and post it note reading: _Follow the snow. _She looked down to see a trail of snow and followed it as instructed. The snow led her to the door and Rachel had a bad feeling. She opened the door to see Finn standing by his truck. "Hey Rach, think fast" Finn picked up a pre-prepaid snowball and lobbed it at her. The light, fluffy snowball exploded on impact to her stomach. "This is war Hudson" She giggled dashing out of the door to find some cover. Some more snowballs landed near her. She quickly began making some to throw back. She threw one... two... three... Her throws where followed by thud... thud... thud... "Ah! I surrender!" Rachel quickly got up and ran over to Finn and jumped on to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She attacked his lips with her own. When they broke for air she looked at him and giggled "No-one can beat Rachel Barbra Berry at a snowball fight!" she giggled at her own statement. Rachel knew she'd regret saying this because now Finn would have to prove her wrong. Finn simply smiled and nodded but was secretly plotting revenge for his failed attack. Rachel screamed when she was suddenly picked up. "Finn, put me down!" She giggled a bit before subsiding to his warmth. He headed towards the house with Rachel in arms. Rachel was quiet upset when Finn put her down on the sofa because she'd become comfortable and she always felt safe in his arms. Finn wondered into the kitchen and moments later returned with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Finn plumed back down on the sofa and Rachel snuggled up next to him. "So Rachel, what do you want to do today?" He looked down at her, waiting for her response. "Well, I just want to stay here with you..." She looked up at him and gently pecked his lips. She didn't want to move, right now, it was perfect.

* * *

><p>Finchelness! (Should be added into the dictonairy!)<p>

Thanks for reading once again, hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't tell me why and how I could improve?

Review/Favorite/Subscribe!

New chapter up sometime this week, Sunday latest :)


	10. Thank you

So, that's the end of 'Stand By You' I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews and inform you all that I'm currently working on a new story called 'New York State of Mind' which will be up very soon :') Here's a teaser :D I love teasing :P

"Rachel, where are you going to go?" Rachel sighed to herself "Home." Ellen was going to protest but Rachel interjected before she could. "Look Ellen, as much a love you, this is final." She paused to allow her statement to sink in. "Now, I'm going to enjoy my dinner. Goodnight Ellen." And with that, she hung up. Rachel had prepared herself a cheesy Pasta and Bacon meal, She'd given up being a vegan years ago when she figured she didn't have time to be picky with what she eats anymore and the first time she did have meat, she loved it, It was that night with F-... What was she doing? She could let her thoughts wonder like that, it still hurts.

Mwahahaha :) Hoped you liked that little tease :)


End file.
